On Average 20% of the overall mail stream is unrecognizable due to misspelling, abbreviated street & city names, and/or improperly addressed or structured. Current directories require a tradeoff in adaptability & record volume vs. performance by forcing the user to incorporate stringent data management policies to achieve high address assignment rates.